The poverty God
by tealana
Summary: hehe, another AU/AD but this is a a supernatural anime series inspiration ficcy to the original comic called 'the spirit of vegas'. anyway, the summary: Casey wants to get the ring of april's dreams but question is how will he get it? Hm, are you ready to join me in this adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a fiction on the anime original comic con of supernatural; the spirit of Vegas. Not sure if any of you have watched that episode or not, which I highly recommend that you should as you'd may get a laugh out of it, I know I did. Anyway, here goes a short ficcy of mine on the same story plot. Hope you will like it.**

 *******  
chapter 1**

 _ **~Good never lasts but bad always lingers~ supernatural; the spirit of vegas.~**_

Casey decided to go out and try his luck in the local casino, ever since he wanted to get the ring of April's dreams. Also he had been kicked out of the apartment once again, and had been staying at a hotel. And desired to get April back with whatever he could and the only way to get her was to get the ring that she wanted, as well popping the question. April meant the world to him and loosing her, would mean life will be meaningless.

Carrying what cash he had in his wallet and took his phone out then autodialled raph's number. Three beeps later, raph finally answered. "Yeah, casey this outta be good. I am in the middle of something if you don't mind, buddy." Closed his eyes and lowly chuckled before replying. "Sorry, pal. Just need ya with me for a special mission."

Placing his hand over mona's head and gently grasped small amount of her dark brunette hair in-between his terrapin fingers as she performed oral while he was on the phone to casey. "What kind of special mission, case?"

"Well, it involves _cash_." Casey told him, whispery. Raph's eyes widen alittle then gently lifted her chin, and caressed her cheek as mona glanced to raph with confused gaze then warmly smiled as she laid unto him and cuddled as he too embraced her. "Cash? What do you mean, involves _cash_ casey? What have you gotten yourself into this time, bonehead?"

"Huh? This is nothing what you think, raph. Honest, just game of pokers. Wanna come?" Casey replied, explaining. Raph went silent for a few seconds while casey waited and finally said. "You there, raph?"

"Yeah, I'm here. On one condition." Raph replied and immediately stated the conditions as he don't feel right bout what Casey is deciding to do in getting extra cash. "Name it, man." He answered and waited. "I'll come with you only to make you don't over board with the gambling."

"Deal." Casey answered, agreeably. "See ya soon."

Ending the call then sighed, mona looked up to her lover and said softly. "Be safe, and come home tough guy." Raph smiled, lifting her chin and kissed her tenderly then nuzzled loving, finally replied. "You know me babe, always safe and always come home to you."

Mona smiled back and nuzzled gently, chuckled teasing. "No perving on the showgirls, alright." Raph glanced at her, blushed embarrassed and finally chuckled. "I doubt there would be any showgirls that would be interested in me and besides you're the only girl for me."

"I know raph but I was just teasing." Mona giggled. "I know you were, as I was too." He winked, chuckling and held her close before climbing out of bed and kissed her forehead then left the apartment to meet up with Casey.

****  
Waiting in the van, rubbing his hands together to keep warm since the heater was broken and he hadn't had the spare parts to repair the heating. "Damnit, damn cold tonight." He said to himself, just as when the door opens and had startled him. "You alright case, you look like you hadn't slept in weeks." Raph stated, raising his brow concerned. "Everything is fine, just that April and I aint on good terms right now."

"Again? What did you do this time?" raph lounged his arm over the back of his seat, glaring at Casey as he sighed and lowered his gaze then answered. "April, said she wanted some space and that I should get some help with my drinking."

"Well, no surprise there. Mona was the same." Raph admitted. Casey sighed, turning the key and started the engine. "Ready?" he asked. Raph nodded and said. "Lets get going."

****  
To be continued…

Yes I know it is short but I didn't want to spoil the chapter so anyway, onward to the next chapter. Read and review. Tootles


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Casey and Raph travelled to the first casino, which was available and closest. Luckily that Casey was not all, broad and muscle. He made sure to grab a trench coat for Raphael to wear, and disguise himself while visiting the casino. And with little money they possessed, the first table they chose play was black jack.

The first hand was dealt but immediately, Casey lost the first hand. Until the second hand was dealt, he believed to be on top of the world as he begun to win each and every hand afterwards. This made the dealer sweat and shake with worry. Raphael didn't have much interest for gambling so he went to the bar for a drink while leaving Casey to gamble until he had returned and soon realised that he had won more than $12,000 in chips. "Goongala, show me the money." He cried. "Wait a minute, where are you taking him? He is gold for me." As the dealer was led away by another casino security worker.

Unaware something was about to happen. The chandelier had fallen upon the card dealer and an old relic coin had flew up high and had landed on the pile of chips that was waiting to be collected by another player. "Come Casey, don't you think it is best to stop while ahead?" raph asked with concern for his friend. "Oh come on, raph. I'm on a roll here. I'll be able to get that ring in no time." Raph glared at Casey once more, with a sterner and greater concerned glance then Casey finally sighed with defeat and gave in. "Oh alright, let me get my chips and cash in." Standing up and reached over to collect his winnings.

"Never took you to be a gambler, bonehead. Since when this had come to an interest?" raph asked, curiously. "Don't tell me you had forgotten about the ring, I want to get for April already?" Casey glared in shock at Raphael. The red clad terrapin just shrugged his shoulders then said, sarcastically. "I don't remember you telling me about that."

"Oh come on, bruh. You got to be joking." Casey protested, dumbfounded. "What? Why you laughing?" he rose his brow, confused to as why his friend was laughing. "I'm just messing with you, case. I remember about that ring you said before. You are such a dope at times." Raph laughed. "Not cool, dude." Casey wined. "So not cool." Walking into the elevator only to have tripped on the marble that was unexplained left behind. Unintentionally threw the bag up above himself as he fell and his head on the floor. "You a'right, casey?" raph asked, worried. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Who is the idiot that left marbles in the lift anyway?" rubbing the back of his head as he found a relic coin and picked it up. "Look raph."

Looking to the coin in Casey's fingers, had made the red clad terrapin wonder. "Hmm, someone must've dropped it."

"It's mine now." Casey stated, with a huge grin. Raph lowly sighed.

Few minutes later, the pair walked in the room and raph took the coat then threw it the bed before laying down as Casey looked in the mirror and his face had went pale. "What?" raph grunted. "There is a weird old geezer on my shoulder dude." Casey finally answered, pointing to his right shoulder. "I don't see anything. Are you sure that you didn't drink any of those virgin cocktails again?" raph replied, then laid on his folded arms. "You are telling that you cant see the geezer on my shoulder?"

"That is right, man. I don't see him."

Casey blankly glared into the mirror and toward the old poverty god that sat upon his shoulder and chuckled then drank his tea. He trembled and shook as this man just continued to laugh. Suddenly the room was flooded by the sprinklers.

Raphael sprung up and looked around, assumed they were under attack and was informed when Casey pointed to his shoulder once again with grimly, depressed expression. "You got to be kidding?" raph stated, irritated.

Casey shook his head then replied. "I aint joking." The red clad terrapin sighed then sheathed his weapons away as the door echoed with knocks and he hurried to hide. Casey opened the door, greeting two men that informed about the consequences of property damage and he'd have to pay up front.

Dropping his head, then retrieved the money and left the room as Raphael met him downstairs. Leaning against the door side, folding his arms and said to casey as he approached. "What took ya, bonehead?"

"Shuddup raph." Casey replied and got in the car. "We'll see what this bad luck has to do with whatever you are seeing." Raphael mentioned. Casey agreed.


End file.
